


Of Robin and Tim

by ChocolatesLovechild



Series: Until Summer Starts [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jason Todd is Robin, Selina likes stray cats, Stray!Tim Drake, Tim Drake is Stray, Tim likes danger, Welll, hes not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatesLovechild/pseuds/ChocolatesLovechild
Summary: He slid his hands to Jason's shoulders, smirked, whispered. “ I like bird watching, particularly Robins. They make for very nice pictures.” Jason's eyes widened.( How Tim started on the path to becoming Stray)





	Of Robin and Tim

Tim sipped his ginger ale in a glass from the corner. Upper Class socialites filled the room with idle chatter. Everyone wore masks. The only masks Tim was fond of belonged to caped crusaders. These people were shallow, boring. “Hey, kid.” Tim, startled, he spun around to face Jason Todd. Jason Todd, Robin. Tims infatuation. The boy who he photographed. Jason smiled at Tim. 

His smile was not a socialite smile. It curved at the edge, crooked and sharp, his lips pulled back to show teeth. It was a subconscious threat. One Tim didn't have time to dwell on. 

His brain might be malfunctioning.

Jason looked vaguely amused. Warmth spread across Tims' face. “Hi.” Jason strode closer. “Who are you?” Tim attempted to smile, only a nervous squeak came out, “Tim Drake, I live next to you.” Jason blinked than cocked his head. “ I didn't know we had a neighbor, I thought that house was empty, are you a ghost or something?.” 

Tim's parents were never home and Tim only left the house at night or at the crack of dawn. Tim told Jason as much. For a moment, Jason's eyes flashed, anger lighting his eyes, then it was gone. Tim wondered what he said wrong.

“These parties suck,” Jason said. Tim tilted his head in agreement. “Whatcha like to do kid?”

I like taking photographs, Tim thought. I like taking photographs of you. And your family. In costumes. At night. “I like taking photographs.” Jason glanced at the food across the room. “Of what?” Tim smiled a socialite smile “ Things.” Jason turned his head back to Tim, his foot turning to face the other boy. “What kind of things?” 

Tim knew that Jason was only narrowing his eyes because of a hangover from the streets and a suspicion from his nightly duties. That didn't stop him from stifling the urge to straighten his back and look for an exit. 

“Cool things,” Tim said. Jason finally looked engaged in the conversation, but not for reasons Tim liked. Tim leaned in, forced his posture to relax, and painted a careless grin on his face. “Cars, I like to take pictures of cars.” 

An array of emotions passed over Jason's face. First disappointment, then irritation, finally, suspicion. “What companies of cars do you like?” Shit. Tim sipped his ginger ale. “Honda?” Jason raises his eyebrows. He took a step closer, like a predator. A super hot predator. One that Tim kinda wanted to kiss. Correction, really wanted to kiss. “What do you like to photograph,” Jason said.

Tim enjoyed this feeling. This danger. It made his palms sweat but it also made him feel alive. This danger was even better than the one at night when Tim stalked his heroes. Tim felt bold. He slid his hands to Jason's shoulders, smirked, whispered. “ I like bird watching, particularly Robins. They make for very nice pictures.” Jason's eyes widened. 

Two seconds passed. Tim swiftly pivoted into a sea of socialites right before Jason lunged for him. Tim seamlessly blended into the crowd. He moved like liquid as he navigated his way to the exit. Tim grinned, adrenaline surging through his veins. He swept through a door that led to a stairwell. 

Tim broke out into a run. “Get back here!” Nightwing, Tim felt light headed with giddiness. He never knew how fun a chase could be. Tim jumped onto the banister and ran. Nightwing cursed before sprinting after Tim. 

Tim laughed. He neared the last exit and leaped down to the ground. Tim barrelled through the door. He was fast. Nightwing was faster. His hand grazed Tims dark blue blazer right before Tim sprinted blindly into the night. 

He almost ran into a woman clad in black silks, but her hand shot out and grabbed the back of his neck like he was a kitten. She yanked him aside. Nightwing caught up, he stopped to stare at the women who still held Tim tightly.

She smirked. “ Now why are you chasing this poor little kitten, Dick. I expect better from you. “ Dick pouted at her. “Selina, this kid takes pictures of birds, robins.” Tims ears reddened. Selina’s posture shifted, her eyebrows raised. “Are you sure,” She pulled Tim in front of her, hands on his shoulders. “An innocent little thing like this?” 

Dick squared his shoulders. “Selina, this is serious!” As the words left his mouth, Jason barreled through the exit, fists tight and eyebrows furrowed. Tim slid behind Selina. “That little shit knows!” Jason's gaze zoomed in on Selena. Selina pulled Tim back to her side. She practically purred out her next words. “Interesting..” Selina patted Tim on the head. 

“Kitten, do you do all that they say.” Tim swallowed. He debated on telling her a lie. But this woman held a cunning he couldn't outsmart. “Maybe.” He settled for a middle ground between a lie and a truth. She grinned, less controlled and more toothy. She was excited. “Perfect!”

“Selina!” Dick squacked. Jason fumed silently, eyes pinned to Tim. Tim managed a full body blush. Jason noticed. Eyes narrowed, Jason took a step forward. Tim wanted him to come closer despite how bad that would be for himself. Selina's grin widened. “Tell Bruce I’m borrowing this little kitten, I might bring him back.” She winked at Tim. “Maybe not.” 

Tim didn't know if this was the best thing that ever happened to him, or the worst. But they were walking away and Nightwing and Robin did not pursue. This woman had the power to keep them away, even though their identities were at risk. Hell, she knew their identities. Catwoman. Tim froze.  
“Catwoman,” Tim said. Selina laughed. “Yes, kitten.” She patted his head once more. Tim felt himself lean into the touch. He couldn't remember the last time someone touched him. “Such a smart kitten, full of secrets and stories.” Tim smiled tentatively. Then broke out into a huge grin. “ Your Catwoman!”

Selina laughed once more. “And you're the stray who I just discovered.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Stray!Tim. If you like this check out my other stories in this series. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
